CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA
es el primer tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Z. Fue compuesto por Chiho Kiyooka, escrito por Yuriko Mori, con arreglos por Kenji Yamamoto e interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama. Es utilizado durante los episodios del 1 al 199. Existen tres versiones con cambios en los detalles del vídeo. En Latinoamérica es interpretada por el cantante de larga trayectoria Ricardo Silva, traducida por Brenda Nava y adaptada y dirigida musicalmente por Loretta Santini. Letras Traducción al español= A través de estas nubes vuelo lejos (vuelo lejos). Un panorama se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Con una patada en la cara la Tierra se enoja (se enoja) y hace estallar a un volcán. En el hielo polar fundido, si hay un dinosaurio, lo entrenaré y le enseñaré algunos trucos. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LALa frase, que en realidad es chara hetchara, en español significa no hay problema. No importa lo que suceda, nada me molestará. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Tan fuerte late mi corazón que la Genki-dama ruge... Sparking!"Sparking" se puede traducir tanto como "chispeando" como "estallando" Buceando a través del cielo una montaña rusa (montaña) me hace caer en un paraíso de pánico. Cuando el paisaje se invierte me siento feliz (feliz). Las montañas aún se ven como traseros. No hay tiempo para preocuparse. Porque hay una "sorpresa" y en algún lugar la encontraré. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA A una cabeza vacía le es más fácil soñar. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Con una sonrisa de ultra-Z inclusive el día de hoyhoyhoyhoy... CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No importa lo que suceda, nada me molestará. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Tan fuerte late mi corazón que la Genki-dama ruge... Sparking! |-| Adaptación hispanoamericana= El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor. (alrededor) Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin. Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul. (el cielo azul) La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti. Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción, derrite un gran glaciar. Podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción. ¡Haré una Genki-dama! CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No pienses nada solo escucha: sueños hay en tu corazón. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No importa lo que suceda, ¡sonreiré el día de hoyhoyhoyhoyhoyhoy! |-| Adaptación española= Volando volando siempre arriba (siempre arriba). Na na na, tú y yo lucharemos los dos. Volando volando siempre arriba (siempre arriba). Na na na, nunca a un amigo abandonaremos. Juntos podremos romper un iceberg. Unamos nuestras manos. Combatamos al mal que nos persigue. ¡Luz!, ¡fuego!, ¡destrucción! El mundo puede ser una ruina. No lo podemos permitir. ¡Luz!, ¡fuego!, ¡destrucción! A nuestros enemigos hay que vencer luchando hasta el final. ¡Luz!, ¡fuego!, ¡destrucción! La paz en el universo ha de nacer, hemos de hacer un mundo mejor. ¡Luz!, ¡fuego!, ¡destrucción! La fuerza de la verdad nunca morirá, no morirá no no no no no no no... |-| Japonés= 光る　雲を突き抜け　Fly Away (Fly Away) からだじゅうに　広がるパノラマ 顔を　蹴られた地球が怒って (怒って) 火山を爆発させる 溶けた北極の中に 恐竜がいたら　玉乗り仕込みたいね CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 何が起きても気分は へのへのカッパ CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 胸がパチパチするほど 騒ぐ元気玉…Sparking! 空を　急降下　Jet Coaster (Coaster) 落ちてゆくよ　パニックの楽園へ 景色　逆さになると愉快さ (愉快さ) 山さえ　お尻に見える 悩む時間はないよ 何処かに潜む「ビックリ！」に逢いたいから CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 頭カラッポの方が 夢詰め込める CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 笑顔ウルトラZで 今日もアイヤイヤイヤイヤイ CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 何が起きても気分は へのへのカッパ CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 胸がパチパチするほど 騒ぐ元気玉…Sparking! |-| Japonés romanizado= Hikaru　kumo o tsukinuke　''Fly Away'' (Fly Away) Karadajū ni　hirogaru panorama Kao o　kerareta chikyū ga okotte (okotte) Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru Toketa kōri no naka ni Kyōryū ga itara　tamanori shikomitai ne CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Nani ga okite mo kibun wa Heno-Heno-Kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo Sawagu Genki-Dama… Sparking! Sora o　kyūkōka　''Jet Coaster'' (Coaster) Ochite yuku yo　panikku no sono e Keshiki　sakasa ni naru to yukai sa (yukai sa) Yama sae　oshiri ni mieru Nayamu jikan wa nai yo Doko ka ni hisomu “bikkuri!” ni aitai kara’ CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Atama karappo no hō ga yume tsumekomeru CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Egao ultra Z de Kyō mo aiyaiyaiyaiyai CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Nani ga okite mo kibun wa Heno-Heno-Kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo Sawagu Genki-Dama… Sparking! |-| Versión en inglés de Hironobu Kageyama= Breaking through the shining cloud I'm gonna fly away (Fly away) Spreading through my body, feel the power through my soul Kicked in the face this earth is mad as a fire brigade (Fire brigade) Can't you feel it building up for her to blow If there ever was a dinosaur In a mound of icicles I would wanna train it to ride a ball CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No matter if ever anything could happen Nothing can stop me now CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Oh, my heart just keep sparking up like a ball of flame Oh yes, it make me fired up, sparking I feel it freedom in the sky my roller coaster (Roller coaster) Coming down to panic, chaos that spread over the ground Take the scenic route down and upside down I'm like a melting star (Melting star) And the world seems faster as she's turning round There's no time for me to mope and cry I got to get started now adventures are so much the meaning of life CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Got so much space in my burning heart now I'll take it up with all the world CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Smiling away, away today, I'm ultra Z Ai, Aye, Aye, Aye CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No matter, if ever anything could happen Nothing can stop me now CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Oh, my heart just keep sparking up like a ball of flame Oh yes, it make me fired up, sparking! |-| Versión en inglés de FLOW= CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Keep shinin’ ultimate Z on everything It got me Ai yai yai yai yai….Sparking! Breakin’ out, sky without a limit gonna fly away (fly away) Everything beneath me I become a part of it all Big planet tired of me kickin’ it in the face (in the face) Hittin’ back with mad volcanic attitude Rad, if I found a dinosaur on ice Somewhere in the Arctic I’m sure I could teach him a trick or two CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Don’t matter things are all right I’m good to go Heno-Heno-Kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Here, burnin’ Pachi-Pachi inside, you know A fire ball of energy….Sparking! Nose divin’ never need a ticket, roller coaster (coaster) Catch a taste of panic fall and then I do it again It’s somethin’, really really somethin’ when your up is down (up is down) And a mountain looks jus’ like a butt to you No time to worry, what I’m gonna do Just gimme a big surprise, the future is hidin’ it somewhere new CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA It’s true an empty head really ain’t so bad I can fill it up with dreams CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Keep shinin’ ultimate Z on everything It got me Ai yai yai yai yai... CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Don’t matter things are all right I’m good to go Heno-Heno-Kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Here, burnin’ Pachi-Pachi inside, you know A fire ball of energy….Sparking! Versiones Versiones de la serie y películas La primera versión fue usada en Dragon Ball Z desde el episodio 1 hasta el 21; fue incluida también en la película Devuélveme a mi Gohan. La segunda versión es desde el episodio 22 hasta el 117, aquí le agregaron la escena donde Gohan corre por el lomo de Shen Long, luego vuela y es superado por todos los demás; fue incluida también en las películas: El hombre más fuerte de este mundo, Goku es un Súper Saiyajin y Los Rivales más Poderosos. Una tercera versión fue utilizada del episodio 118 al 199, en donde cambiaron algunas escenas para incluir a Trunks del Futuro y Vegeta; también se usó de las películas Los Guerreros más Poderosos hasta La Galaxia Corre Peligro. Ninguna de las dos primeras versiones fue utilizada en Latinoamérica para la serie, siendo reemplazada por la tercera, excepto en las películas donde cada una tuvo su opening correspondiente. En la película Súper batalla decisiva por el planeta Tierra mostraron secuencias de Gohan y Krilin buscando las Esferas del Dragón, pero manteniendo la música de siempre. Ver. 2005 En 2005 Kageyama fue llamado de nuevo para grabar una nueva versión de la canción con una composición completamente diferente, junto con otra regrabación de WE GOTTA POWER que también realizó. La nueva grabación iría a servir como el tema principal del lanzamiento japonés del videojuego Super Dragon Ball Z. Ver. de La Batalla de los Dioses La banda japonesa Flow fue la encargada de cantar la canción para la primera película de Dragon Ball en 17 años, Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses, en versión extendida a forma de ending, el cual lanzaron en su single "Hero (Kibō no Uta)/CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" con un tema de inserción en la película. La banda decidió no entregar los derechos de su música, así que las versiones en inglés que cantaron se usaron para todas las trasmisiones internacionales.No habrá versión latina de Cha-La Head-Cha-La de Flow Ver. de La Resurrección de Freezer Para la secuela de La Batalla de los Dioses, La Resurrección de Freezer, se lanzó una versión con arreglos musicales está vez cantada por el grupo japonés de mujeres Momoiro Clover Z, lanzado en su single "Z no Chikai", con un tema de inserto que tuvo la película. Personajes * Son Goku * Son Gohan * Shen Long * Yamcha * Krilin * Ten Shin Han * Chaoz * Dinosaurio * Piccolo * Bulma * Puar * Oolong * Kame-Sen'nin * Urigame Agregados en la segunda versión * Yajirobe * Vegeta (silueta roja) * Nappa (silueta roja) Agregados en la tercera versión * Dr. Gero * Androide Número 17 * Vegeta * Mecha Freezer * Trunks del Futuro Agregados en versión del ova 2008 * Son Goten * Trunks * Karin * Kibito-shin * Kaio-shin Anciano * Chi-Chi * Androide 18 * Marron * Gyumao * Sra. Brief * Dr. Brief * Tama * Videl Transformaciones * Ozaru ** Gohan Ozaru Agregado en la tercera versión * Super Saiyajin ** Vegeta Super Saiyajin ** Trunks del Futuro Super Saiyajin ** Goku Super Saiyajin Agregados en versión del ova 2008 * Estado Místico ** Gohan Místico Técnicas * Dispersión de Bala * Sokidan Objetos * Nube Kinton * Dragon Ball * Naves * Espada de Gohan * Báculo Mágico Agregado en la tercera versión * Espada de Trunks del Futuro Lugares * Planeta Tierra ** Baldío Rotura ** Montañas Tsumisumbri Vídeos 1° ver. thumb|center|300px 2° ver thumb|center|300px 3° ver. thumb|center|300px|Hispanoaméricathumb|center|300px|Españathumb|center|300px|Original Ver. ova 2008 thumb|center|300px|Original Curiosidades * Desde 1985 Hironobu Kageyama había sido contratado para ser la voz de varios openings de anime y cuando se le pidió que también fuera quien interprete éste se declaró gran fan de la franquicia, y quedó incrédulo de que fuera él quien interprete la canción que inicie la segunda parte de la gran saga de Dragon Ball. ** Kageyama afirmó varias veces que este fue su mejor trabajo, por la alegría que causaba en la gente cuando la interpretaba y que después de 25 años sigue causando la misma reacción. * En México hay dos versiones de la canción, que fue cuando Televisa había comprado la serie, la primera tenía la voz y la pista levemente fuera de sincronía, y la música más baja.Diferencia entre dos versiones de Cha-La Head-Cha-La Según comentó Ricardo Silva, cuando la escuchó por primera vez en televisión, llamó a Intertrack (estudio de doblaje de Dragon Ball Z) y corrigieron la mezcla, esa sería la versión que todos conocen hoy en día. Referencias Véase también Opening en:CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA ca:Llum, Foc, Destrucció pl:Cha-La Head-Cha-La ja:CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Categoría:Temas de apertura